An electric power steering (EPS) system of a vehicle facilitates a variety of steering functions and applications. For example, steering functions include active return to a center position, rack travel limit functions, and the like. Further, to prevent steering parts of a suspension or tires to contact other parts of the vehicle the EPS limits movement of a rack shaft of the EPS. Further yet, applications of the EPS facilitate automated vehicle functions, such as parking assist, where a vehicle, or an electronic control unit (ECU) of a vehicle, sends messages and/or commands to the EPS to turn to one or more handwheel angles to park the vehicle. Thus, it is desirable to determine a current handwheel angle of the EPS to provide above described and other steering functions and applications.